Happy Birthday Kyoya
by brandy mallory
Summary: Kyoya always celebrates his birthday alone, what will make this year any different? Kyo/Har Oneshot


A/N: Hello, it's the 22nd of november *today, when i wrote this* and my cell went off with a reminder that it's Kyoya's birthday, so i thought i'd do a little oneshot to celebrate it! Yay. took about an hour or so, so don't expect a masterpeace. but it is a Kyoya/Haruhi story, so if you hate the pairing, well ha. Kyoya is my fav host, *snuggles her kyoya x-mas angel*

Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

November 22nd was a day Kyoya pretended never existed.

From a young age, the date pertained little meaning. It was a day where he would receive stocks from his father, and some odd present from this sister.

He had never mentioned, and planned to never mention the slight importance of the date to his friends. Tamaki would just take it out of hand, as would the rest of the club. And even though he counted them as his friends, it was just something he didn't feel they had to know.

So on the morning of November 22nd, which lucky for him was a Saturday this year, there were no phone calls. No emails. No cards.

Sure, there was his sister's tacky gift she had picked up who knows where, and his fathers stocks, but he had been given those last week at the small family dinner. A rather uneventful event that served as more of just a formality and an excuse for his sister to visit. No cake like other kids had. Not that he minded, he had never really liked cake to begin with.

But the lack of calls, emails, cards and cake was just what the young Ohtori wanted. He had always spent the day alone. Usually sleeping in till well after noon, and than taking a well deserved break to read or paint.

But for some odd reason, today, unlike the last 17 years, he wasn't alone.

"Senpai, is something wrong?" a voice came from the other side of the small living room table.

He looked up from the page he had been staring at for several minutes to glace at Haruhi, the girl whose living room he was currently sitting in. He had forgotten, until the night before when he had checked his schedule, that he had agreed to tutor her in physics, which she was struggling. And, since he pretended the date had no meaning, he didn't have a good reason to cancel.

"No, just a little distracted," he replied, placing the book on the table, "Have you finished the last problem?"

Pushing her book across the table for him to see she frown, "Yes, but I don't think I got it right. Something's wrong with the formula."

"Well," He said, picking up the book, "You used viscosity, instead of volume for the value of x."

"Oh! That makes sense," She said, taking back her book and quickly fixing her mistake.

"Other than that, it's perfect," He said with a smile, "You learn fast."

She smiled, "Well, you're a good teacher Kyoya-Senpai."

The sat in silence for another minute as she worked. Kyoya glanced at his watch, it was almost dinner time and they still had a lot of material to cover. Maybe he should order sushi?

"Do you want to break for dinner Senpai?" She asked, reading his mind, "I was going to make spicy dumplings."

"Sounds great," He said, hiding his excitement about getting to eat not only to eat something spicy, but something Haruhi cooked.

She went to the kitchen to start making dinner as he stretched his legs, moving to her bookshelf to grab look at the books. She usually had a new book or two every time he was over.

Actually, he was over quite a lot lately. Whether it was to tutor, with the club or to visit Ranka. Which had left him with a lot of time to talk with the girl.

He was enjoying it actually. She was a smart girl, and he liked having someone other that Tamaki to talk too. She was a good cook, and he would choose her cooking over most of the five star hotels he'd been too. And she was beautiful.

He shook the last comment from his head. Lately he looked at her a lot, and realized how perfect she was. He had known she was attractive, he wasn't oblivious. But as of late, he, he couldn't even explain it. Maybe she was growing on him.

Pulling out a random book and flipping to a random page he sat back down at the table, emerging himself in it until Haruhi interrupted him.

"Would you mind setting the table Senpai?" She called from the kitchen.

"No problem," he stood up and went to grab the plates and chopsticks from their respective places. A year ago he'd have never done something that involved labor for free, but he guessed she had changed him a bit.

She served him, and they sat down to eat dinner, engaging in their normal conversation.

The food was wonderful, especially since it was perfectly spicy, just the way Kyoya liked it. It was odd of Haruhi, she wasn't the biggest fan of all things spicy, and rarely prepared things like this.

"You hide a lot of things, don't you Senpai?" she commented as they did dishes, her washing and him drying. As much as he had changed, he still refused to put his hands into the dirty dish water.

"Why would you say that?" He placed the plates back on their shelves.

"Oh nothing," She handed him the last chopstick, "I'll finish up here if you want to go set your books back up."

"Ok," He replied, hanging up his towel and moving back to the living room. Taking his seat and reaching for his laptop bag.

Suddenly the light went off and he could feel Haruhi's hand on his face, covering his eyes.

"Haruhi what are you?" He began to ask as she moved her hands away.

In front of him on the table was a small cake, lit up with a single candle.

"Happy birthday Kyoya," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he sat there in shock.

"How did you?"

"I was never bad at physics you know," She said, sitting down beside him.

He turned to look at her, and than, in the candle light of his first ever birthday cake, he leaned over and kissed her.

She was the best birthday present he had ever received.

* * *

Yay. anyway, thanks for reading, please review if you have time.


End file.
